


Breaking Barriers

by RedSpades_and_BlackDiamonds



Series: Msc Fic [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brief Mako/Asami, Casual Ghazan/Ming-Hua, F/F, F/M, I'm not used to writing Korra so first few chapters may be shitty, Korra is a badass, Probably manipulative relationship with family figures, Red Lotus, Still Korra centric, The Korrasami will be somewhat slow burn, This is compliant with the story arcs that happen in Korra + some extra stuff., it is the main romance of the story but this is a mainly plot-driven story, more characters will probably be added later, she kicks ass, some of these characters will not be relevant yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpades_and_BlackDiamonds/pseuds/RedSpades_and_BlackDiamonds
Summary: What if Zaheer, P'Li, Ming-Hua, and Ghazan had managed to capture Korra as an infant and raised her as a family, each of them training her in an element as she grew older. What if they raised her to be one of them, and Korra grew to be an Anarchist that wanted to tear down the borders of the world. What if Korra grows up with a much different set of ideals and thoughts on what is right for the world. And what if she has allies strong enough to have a shot at creating a world that follows those ideals?This is that What If. OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS / this is only really a brief exploration of it.





	

Avatar Korra was still four years old and still learning water bending when she was abducted by the Red Lotus.The leaders of the four nations managed to keep Korra's capture away from the media for nearly a year before the news finally broke to the rest of the world. It was devastation. Nobody had any idea what would happen to Korra, if she was safe, and if she had been converted to the ideals of the Red Lotus or not. Though the world largely presumed that the Avatar would be safe, many had already begun to search for the next Avatar. Most of those who payed attention to the news began to get rather interested about this "Red Lotus," the name eventually broke out to the media near the time the Avatar would have turned seven years old and begun to move on to the study of Earthbending had she still been with them. All that the public knew about the "Red Lotus" is that they were the "damned terrorists" responsible for Avatar Korra's capture and subsequent imprisonment.

 

_Instead of learning earthbending at seven, the Avatar had progressed on to learning Firebending from P'Li, having just finished the study of intermediate and many master Waterbending techniques from Ming-Hua. Zaheer raided several Air Temples for tombs on learning Airbending. At nine, Korra had learned to Firebend with high proficiency and started training her third element — Earthbending._

 

The public argued about whether or not the Avatar would be lost to the ideals of the terrorists. In order to find her, various search and rescue missions were established. For the first year before the media and public found out, Korra's father Tonraq himself worked alongside Unalaq, Lord Zuko, Toph, and Master Tenzen to find Avatar. Due to Unalaq's misdirections; however, they never got close enough to find the avatar. And because Unalaq was the most proficient in the spirit arts among the whole group, he remained able to get orders from Zaheer without alerting his group. When the public found out about her disappearance, they panicked. After the initial panic had subsided, countless search and rescue missions were assigned and brought out. Due to the infiltration of Red Lotus members in several key missions, the hiding places of the Red Lotus remained under wraps. Several missions never returned, though most came back. Some returned with missing members who were never seen again. It was only assumed that they were Red Lotus. Sometimes, only one or two people returned. Once, a Red Lotus member returned by himself (disguised as an ordinary citizen, of course) having killed all his fellow members after they got too close to finding out the truth. After 12 years of searching, there were exactly zero leads. At Avatar age 16, all the world knew was that Avatar Korra had disappeared from the world and was gone with out a trace.

 

_On the Avatar's 16th Birthday, she learned what it meant to be an airbender. Having mastered the other three elements by age twelve, Zaheer was her tutor in Airbending. Despite having no formal knowledge himself, he was the closest attached to the subject and was a very spiritual man. Zaheer was like a father to Korra, and so it was on that impetus that she found it very annoying to be learning from him. Nonetheless, she managed to learn the essentials of Airbending by age 16 from Zaheer, her adoptive father. It was at age ten that Korra learned Zaheer wasn't her father and P'Li wasn't her mother. She learned that she had been taking violently from her parents by these people she had grown to see as family. The next year was particularly hard on her, but she managed to get by. It did not take her long to accept that she was right to be learning what she was. It had been at age five that Zaheer, Ghazan, P'Li and Minghua had started her philosophy courses in order to teach her everything that she would need to know as an anarchist Avatar._

 

So, when all the public knew were the areas around the Air Temples were places no mission had ever returned, they last place they expected their Avatar to be was an invader inside of their precious, welcoming, foolish Republic City.

 

_For it was at age seventeen that she, Avatar Korra, was first allowed to venture outside of mountain ranges of her home and into the world, readily disguised as a girl from the Earth Nation moving into Republic City to start live in the big city. Avatar Korra, alias: Ia Jan. With blue eyes and dyed black hair, she was sure she could manage to blend in._

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations for reading this far!
> 
> I love it when people review! (Hint. Hint. Hint. Hint.)  
> Anyways, this fic updates when I have time (never) and when I feel like it. I have no idea how long chapters will be so I won't even try to guess. There is not likely going to be a regular updating schedule.
> 
> I know somebody else has already done this (I actually didn't realize until after I started writing this.. I don't read very often in this fandom.)


End file.
